Light and Darkness
by Izzie1109
Summary: Zoey, the angel of generosity, one of the top virtues had discovered the constant rape reports from the human world. And after being explained what rape was wandered off into the human world. never thinking that she would be among the victims.


(please review :D)

Chapter 1:

~Zoey's pov~

Bored from the long day of working. Zoey stacked up a file of papers that were the reports from the world of the living. She never really read them through though. she just delivered them over to the head angel Ishpaleum. She sighed and sat up, pushing her chair in as she walked out of the building the reports inside a file. She brushed one of her dark bangs away from her eyes and looked around as minor angels walked around chatting amongst themselves. "zoey look out!" a small voice shreiked and when Zoey turned around SMACK! she found herself on the ground with the reports scattered everywhere. The little angel who's name was amie blushed darkly and stammered."oh my gosh! Zoey-sama i am so sorry! here let me help you!" Zoey gently pushed her back while picking up the papers."no Amie its okay its not your fault i wasnt looking to see where i was going." as she finished picking up the filed reports. Amie declared."here you missed one" Zoey smiled at Amie and patted her head while taking the piece of paper from the young girl."thank you amie" the small angel smiled brightly before skipping off."later Zoey!" The virtue chuckled softly while shaking her head a few times. "kids these days.." was her simple retort as she headed to Ishpaleum's office.

~Asmodeus's pov~

"No..no please! dont do this!" whimpered a shrill female voice of an angel that was cornered by a man that hovered over her with hungry eyes. A shiver ran through the girl's spine as a dark chuckle echoed through the small area."Foolish girl, do you really think i would spare you just because you cry mercy?" The girl trembled and moved back against the corner trying to get away from him but she failed miserably for he had grabbed her by the wing. A smirk appearing on his features."You're sadly mistaken..." he finished before leaning in. a sharp scream pierced through, combining with the moans of the tormented souls that were also trapped in hell.

~Zoey's pov~

Zoey's knuckles rapped lightly on the door three times as she called."Ishpaleum-sama i brought in the daily report." a serious tone responded with."Good, come in Zoey you're just in time for the meeting. Zoey opened the door to see the other virtues sitting at the table. Ishpaleum seemed tense today. And most of the females seemed to be disgusted."whats going on?" Zoey asked while taking a seat. though she shifted uncomfortably due to the silence that filled the room. Ishpaleum sighed as he said."lately humans of the female population have been reported as missing more than usual today and its not just them some of our angels have been taken as well and today one of the messengers reported spotting a mangled body of one of our own near the meeting spot of the possessed." The virtue of Honesty's eyes widened."Thats terrible! what could be causing all of this?" "i took tests and its definatelty a demon behind all of this." sophia stated while adjusting her glasses. Ishpaleum glanced at Sophia."do you know if it was one of the sins or the minorities?" "definately a sin" sophia confirmed rather grimly. Zoey tilted her head slightly, as she did so something caught her eye. a photograph of one of the mangled bodies of the angels seemed to have gray wings. Zoey rose from her chair and without thinking asked."Whats that?" Sophia glanced at Zoey and followed her gaze and she simply stated."its one of us obviously." "no no, i know that but why is her wings so dark? is she a fallen one?" sophia shook her head."no fallen one's wings are black feathered not gray" "then why is her wings so gray?" Sophia sighed and removed her glasses."well it seems that her purity has been removed." zoey gave sophia a blank and confused look."how can someone's purity be removed?" "simply, she was raped." The wisdom angel told her grimly while closing her eyes."um...what's rape?" All of the virtues eyes were on her." how can you not know about rape?" Discipline asked incrediously. "its one of the most major sins a human could do." zoey shrugged."i dont know i just dont know what rape is can someone just please explain it to me?" Sophia took a deep breath and slipped her glasses back on her face."here just have a seat and we'll tell you what we know." Zoey bit her bottom lip though she obeyed.

~Asmodeus's Pov~

The demon licked the drop of blood off of his fingers, his eyes coming to a closure as he savored the sweet sugary taste of the angel's blood. Asmodeus sighed as he sharply kicked the mangled corps of the angelic girl over the edge of the cliff. As the body landed near a swarm of weak gargoil like demons. He watched in amusement as they instantly sprung onto the body. Their sharp claws tearing into the flesh of the demon. Ripping the skin and tissue to pieces as their sharp teeth sunk into the tender sweet forked tongues lapping up the blood that spilled from the open tears that they created. Bones crunched and hungry snarls from the demons filled the area below. Asmodeus snickered a bit in both amusement and disgust as two of the creatures fought over the disembodied head of the angel until the skull scracked in half and the brains spilled out over the stone hard floor. Causing the creatures to break apart and eat the chunks of organ as well. Growing bored with the scene Asmodeus turned around and walked away thinking to himself how it was such a pity that the angel wasnr able to handle him. Even though angels were enemies they were quite lovely toys to play more entertaining than the humans and the demonic sluts that hung around hell. Asmodeus smirked at the thought as black leathery bat like wings sprouted from his back and flew up. Opening a dark portal to the human world to find another toy to play with.

end of chapter 1


End file.
